


Wallpaper Clad Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Observant John, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out! He wonders where Sherlock goes for sometimes days at a time; against all odds he is not disgusted, but wants to join in as Sherly's little brother Jonny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink. Don't read if you're offended by this.  
> Part 3 of The Walls Series.  
> I still have no idea what I'm doing.

Despite what Sherlock thought, John wasn't actually an idiot. He noticed that whenever Sherlock disappeared for hours or even days on end, leaving the small doctor alone in their living room with its interesting wallpaper clad walls. The detective, though, came always back with an interesting look of contentment on his face and sometimes definitely a sore backside. Living with Sherlock has taught the good doctor to be a little more observant and sometimes he noticed the definite tale-tell signs of a spanked arse – like the careful sitting down, Sherlock procuring a cushion before sitting down on the hard wooden chairs in the kitchen and the absentmindedly rubbing of his arse cheeks, either to sooth or remember the pain.

John had experience with kinky sex, having been part of some really rough sex with ropes or cuffs, he'd been on both sides of a good spanking, once even with a riding crop and all kinds of role-play, both with men and women. Even though his dating record since Afghanistan indicated otherwise, he always had prefered to have sex with men. His prostate was rather sensitive and he enjoyed being stimulated there and thus generally liked being a bottom. Thus John knew what it felt like to have a sore arse, both from a good pounding and spanking.

To prove himself right and to breach into that topic, John made a plan to surprise Sherlock in the bathroom. He cared for his flatmate very much and he wanted to make sure his sometimes so unbelievable ignorant and naive genius friend was safe. John had noticed that after trying cases in which Sherlock had been careless with his health and safety, Sherlock would leave only to come back with a sore arse later. Not that John wasn't inclined to admit he himself had the urge to spank Sherlock for some of his more idiotic behaviour, he sure wasn't going to let someone hurt his best friend in the wrong way.

Just to make sure he's safe, told John himself, when he entered the bathroom after Sherlock had come back from one of his outings. Yesterday they came back home late, because of a case, in which Sherlock managed to attract the malevolence of not one but two very large criminals, who had cornered him and John. Only because John was able to contact Lestrade before they were cornered and almost beaten to bloody pulp, had they been saved by the police.

This morning Sherlock had left for a few hours, only to come back to announce he needed a shower. It wasn't the first time, Sherlock had smelled of something sweet like red berries and immediately went to take a shower. John had wondered, if the consulting detective really went to a woman, maybe even The Woman. However, John had noticed the outings and the subsequent smell sometimes before they had met Irene, so that was unlikely.

When John entered, he was greeted with what he came for – Sherlock's arse, bright red and a couple of faint bruises on each cheek.

"Get out!" Yelled Sherlock, panic in his voice, desperatly trying to hide his arse. So the detective did not like the idea of John knowing about his spankings, because the way he partially naked walks around the flat and once even in Buckingham Placace show that he certainly is not ashamed of his body. Interesting. Maybe he knew the person. Lestrade? Molly? No, probably not the little mouse of woman. Who else did they know?

"Sherlock." said John soothingly. "It's ok, I've known about your exploits for awhile now. I just want to make sure you're safe and with someone who knows what they are doing. Are you?"

"Of couse I'm safe. Don't be daft!" Answered Sherlock, trying to get back to his usual aloof self.

"So it's consensual?"

"How did you know about the spankings?" Sherlock demanded to know.

"I do not always just see, sometimes even _I_ observe, Sherlock, and you haven't answered my question. Is. It. Consensual?" John asked a little more forcefully using his captain's voice, watching Sherlock becoming smaller, a little submissive. Interesting.

"Yes, it is, John. I know I deserve every spanking from my Daddy" Eyes wide, Sherlock stopped clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Daddy? Like in Daddy-kink?" John asked, feeling a little weird now. He knew Sherlock's father had died before he was born, so he was sure it was a kink. Jeez!

"This is none of your business, John. Now get out! Out!" Sherlock practically yelled.

John went. He was white-faced. God, why that kink? Of all kinks, Sherlock could've had, it was the one kink John craved for, but could never find anyone, willing to play with him. He'd seen a couple one time in one of London's more special clubs and it had fascinated him. He tried to talk to a few male partners, but none had wanted little Jonny.

He waited for Sherlock to come from the bathroom. He wanted to apologise, tell him it was ok and that this wouldn't change anything. After all the doctor had already known that Sherlock was into some kinky stuff. And maybe he knew like-minded people, who would take on John?! And John always prefered to talk about things openly, not minding a confrontation or embarssedment.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock emerged, dressed in a suit again. Odd, thought John, Sherlock usually would have put on pjs and his dressing gown. The suit was probably his battle gear. After a brief, but reassuring conversation, in which John managed to apologise and Sherlock found that John was not completely disgusted by him, they talked about the way Sherlock's relationship works.

"I go to his flat, which contains a small room for me to change into appropriate clothes. Then we do whatever my Daddy has thought up. Depending on what I chose as clothes, I'm either a baby or a toddler. Usually we play in my room or in the wintergarden. He makes me food, cleans me and generally likes to take care of me, also he punishes me. If I have been reckless in my job or misbehaved during our time togehter, I get punished. Usually nothing more sever than a sound spanking. We also engage in sexual activities."

John was very turned on. This is what he'd been dreaming of and an actual hot wave of jealousy ran through his body. Wanting this for himself he decided to ask if Sherlock knew like-minded people.

Sherlock was dumbfounded, staring at his flatmate. Usually he observed everything, knew everything there was to a person. But John Hamish Watson, doctor and ex-soldier, always managed to surprise him. About three months after moving in together, he realized John was bisexual, which blind-sided him somewhat. He was also at first not sure if John knew and had acted on this.

"You're not the only one with kinks, Sherlock. I haven't been involved with anything kinky in awhile, but I find myself thinking about it more often. Especially since I'd noticed that we may have something in common."

"You want to be a Daddy to someone?" Sherlock asked.

"No, Sherlock. In this scenario, I'd actually prefer to be on the submissive side of things."

And again he was blind-sided by John. That's why he liked the little ex-soldier so much, he looked completely ordinary, but wasn't.

"I'm afraid, I cannot help you, John. My... partner and I are exclusive and do not mingle with others."

"Pity. So who is it? The way you reacted earlier, I would say I know him?"

"Don't, John. Please, I know you know when I'm lying to you, so I spare us that. But I do not want to reveal the identity.

"Come on, Sherlock. You can tell me, haven't I proven myself to you. I thought I was your friend?"

"You have shown yourself very open-minded today and I thank you for that."

Sherlock actually thanking him for something apparently meant, he really really did not want to say, which made John wanted to know even harder. Maybe living with Sherlock had lowered John's morale and respect for personal space, because he kept asking.

"Sherlock. I swear, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Sherlock stayed silent. John tried another tactic. Maybe he could deduce it, he'd been pretty good at it today.

"Why don't you live with your partner? You must have been with him at least for the past one and a half year I have been living here with you."

"We've been... together for several years now. We tried to live together once, it did not... go well. We can only relate to each other in our private little world."

"Why don't you tell me who it is?"

"Because you may have shown yourself to be very open-minded, but my choice of partner is... let's say... unconventional."

John let that sink in. Staring at nothing particular, he went through everyone they knew, until suddenly it hit him. Of course, it would make sense, it fit perfectly and even though he should be disgusted, he is even more turned on. Images flashing in his mind.

"It's Mycroft!" He exclaimed, watching the detective's reaction very closely. Confirming his suspicion, Sherlock's face showed shock, the look of beeing caught and maybe a hint of admiration for John's deduction.

They simply stared at each other. Neither quite knowing what to say, when they heard the door downstairs open and steps up to their flat. Shortly after that, Mycroft entered the flat.

"Doctor Watson. Sherlock." He greeted the men.

Well, that was it, thought John, he was either going to be deported somewhere or killed, judging by the ice-cold look on Mycroft's face. Trying to at least tell him that the doctor would never tell their secret, he got up and looked Mycroft in the eye.

"Look, Mycroft, your secret is perfectly safe. I will never tell anyone."

"Certainly, Doctor Watson. Everyone has their price and you will name yours."

"What? No! I don't need to be paid. It's ok, really. It's weird, but I'm not disgusted or any..."

"John! Take the money or whatever it is you want. I won't be offended and we all know you deserve some reward for living with me." Sherlock intercepted.

John didn't know what to say. He couldn't take money from Mycroft, despite needing it. Maybe he should ask for the surveillance being taken off 221b. He knew it was there. How else would Mycroft have known about him finding out? The surveillance, though was for Sherlock's benefit, maybe it kept Sherlock safe or at least as safe as the sleuth could be.

Also he didn't need a reward for putting up with Sherlock. It was difficult, but by God never boring and he enjoyed most of it. The Holmes brothers kept staring at him silently, expectantly. An idea popped in his mind. Huh? Well, it was worth a try.

"I want to participate. At least once."

Stunned silence ensued. But Mycroft was the first to speak. "What exactly do you expect from this encounter, Doctor Watson?"

"Well, I have experience in BDSM, role-play and kinky sex. However, I was never part of a Daddy-kink sex-scene, even though I very much wanted to. If you allow, I would like to be Jonny, a good little boy for you and a play-mate for Sherlock. I've few limits, I'm willing to try most at least once and haven't found much that I didn't like. Since I function as Sherlock's doctor sometimes, I know you aren't into permanent body modifications, which is something I am not ever willing to try. Oh, and my safeword is strawberry. Since I'm allergic to them, I think it's only fitting. Probably won't need it, with two geniuses being able to read my mind, though." John winked, he thought he put that rather well and waited for Mycroft's or Sherlock's reactions to his request. The brothers, though, just looked at each other, until Mycroft gave a tiny little nod.

"John, there is something I haven't told you. You may want to and would be a good little boy, I much rather prefer to be Sherly, a little girl. Is that a problem?"

Blood rushed from John's head to his cock, when images of Sherlock dressed in frilly and cutsie dresses entered his head.

"Well, brother, judging by his reaction, Sherly will not pose a problem for Doctor Watson." Mycroft quipped. He suddenly seemed to be in a much better mood. If that was, because the confrontation with the doctor went so well or at the prospect of having Jonny to play with, nobody knew. A combination of both seemed likely. "I need some time to prepare for such a scenario. I will contact you with a time, place and with any instructions, I may have. Please tell Sherlock, if you come up with any other stipulations. I bid you a good day."

With that Mycroft left 221b, leaving Sherlock to stare at his flatmate like it was the most intersting puzzle and John a little discomforted by the man's stare. After a ten minutes of silence, John went out to go shopping and thinking about what he'd just asked of the Holmes brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Saturday, John woke to an empty flat. He knew Sherlock was gone, he'd said that he would spend the night with Mycroft and John would find instructions the next morning to come and play with them for all of Saturday through Sunday. True enough, he found a letter and a key on the kitchen table. Also there was breakfast for him. Pain au chocolat and tea in a Thermos flask. Lovely!

The letter included instructions to take a shower, enjoy breakfast and then to take a cab to Mycroft's home. The key was to open the front door of Mycroft's home, but to enter their flat he needed to go through the prep room, in which he will find appropriate clothes. The prep room's lock would open for him, after scanning his face. Dressed, Mycroft will welcome him and from that point forward, he was Jonny and would have to behave accordingly. Mycroft acknowledged once again John's safeword strawberry and stated that he looked forward to meet Jonny. In the postsciptum, Mycroft had written that the blood tests all three had taken earlier in the week came back clean and they would, as agreed, forgo the condoms.

Giddy with anticipation John entered a cab mere 20 minutes after waking. His heart raced and his body half way to arousal. The fact that it probably was a one-time thing was bitter-sweet. John was determined to fully enjoy this weekend and tried not to think about that too often.

Meanwhile, Mycroft has just sent Sherly to dress for her new playmate, who would arrive soon. They had breakfast, after a kissing, cuddling and a little leisurly fingering. Sherly came back, dressed in an unusual choice of clothing. She prefered pink and purple dresses, but this time she came in a nice blue sun dress. The blue reminded him of John's eyes and he smiled a little at his girl wanting to impress her friend. Matching hair bows and shoes complemented her outfit.

He himself was dressed in grey pleated trousers and an off-white button down shirt. That was his version of casual, which he enjoyed very much, despite hardly ever being caught without one of his elaborate three-piece suits outside.

"I want you to wait in your playroom, while I get acquainted with Jonny, Honey. Why don't you colour in some of the pictures we printed yesterday? I want you to be quiet and a good little girl for me. Don't forget, I can always send you to your room permanently and play with Jonny all by myself."

Sherly looked at him seriously and nodded. Accepting a kiss from her Daddy, she made her way into her room. She may not like being sent away, but she wanted to play with Jonny and she would wait for her turn.

Mycroft sat down on his laptop. It had pinged, alerting him to the arrival of John Watson. He opened the live-feed of the camera to watch John in the room. He looked curiously around the room, touched the clothes layed out for him and proceded to undress. John smiled excitedly when he put on the blue pants with little cars printed on them.

Mycroft closed the laptop and made his way to the door. When it opened he was greeted with the sight of Jonny. He was dressed in a blue superman-shirt – Sherlock had found out that that was John's favourite superhero when growing up – beige shorts and blue sneakers. The best thing about Jonny was the look on his face. Just like Sherly, he had an open and innocent look in his face. His eyes bright and sweet.

"Hello, Jonny."

"'lo, Daddy." Jonny answered a little shyly.

"Sherly is in her room, before we go play with her, I'd like to get to know you a little more. Is that alright?"

Jonny nodded and took Mycroft's outstretched hand. They went to the living room and Mycroft sat pulling Jonny down on his lap. He was straddling Daddy's legs now, Mycroft would be able to look straight into his little boy's eyes. Perfect.

"Now, tell me, Jonny. Will you be a good little boy for me, today?"

Jonny nodded. "But there are rules. You do as I tell you. I will take care of you, but I want to be asked if you need to use the bathroom, need to eat or drink and if you want to play with new toys. If I give an order, I expect you to do it, if not there will be punishment. Do you understand?" Mycroft looked very serious. Jonny nodded again, but Mycroft looked at him expectantly. He wanted to hear him.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. You're a good little boy, aren't you? You want to be good for me, don't you? How about a kiss?" Mycroft leaned forward to kiss Jonny. It was a sweet pressing of lips against lips. He wound his hands around Jonny's body and squeezed his arse. That elicited a whimper. Oh, that was sweet, but he ended the kiss, looking at Jonny, who was already aroused. Pupils dilated, breathing a little ragged and through the thin cotton fabric of the shorts he could see that his penis was already half-hard.

The good doctor was so responsive. Mycroft was amazed and looked very much forward to play with his brother's flatmate. Who knew what a dirty mind was beneath those jumpers?

"Time to meet Sherly, then." And they went to her room.

Sherly was currently lying on the floor coloring some pictures. Yesterday they had printed out some anatomy coloring pages from the internet. When she heard the door to her room open, she got up immediately. She straightened out her dress and looked at Mycroft and Jonny.

Jonny could only stare. Momentarily slipping away into John. Before him was Sherlock, tall and thin, dressed in a blue sundress. Hairbows pulling back his hair. He'd been lying on the floor and when he got up, they got a good look of his pink undies. Blinking he pushed those thoughts away and tried to embrace Jonny again.

With a questioning look to her Daddy and getting an answering nod, she stepped forward to Jonny. She stretched out her hand, smiling at him sweetly. Mycroft watched the interaction with interest. Sherly smiled so prettily, it was darling. Jonny found himself smiling back and reaching out to take her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sherly." said Sherly almost in a whisper.

"'m, Jonny."

"Daddy, can we go to the garden, please? Wanna show Jonny my sandbox and swingset."

The "garden" was a large winter garden, that had tinted windows, so they could look outside, but nobody inside. It had glass walls on the front side, the sides were part glass and part wall, it was adjacent to Mycroft's and Sherly's room. The fourth side was wall. There were three doors, one to each of the bedrooms and one to the hallway, directly across the prep-room. The ceiling was glass, too. Fake, soft grass was on the floor and there were a couple of big plants placed all over the garden. It was big enough to comfortably hold a swingset, a sandbox, a little picnic table and there was still enough room to play ball and run around a little. With Daddy's consent, they entered the garden through the door in Sherly's room.

Sherly and Jonny played well together. Daddy enjoyed watching his little girl interact with Jonny. For a while they happily played in the sandbox, though Daddy did not allow any water so they could make big sand-castles, they enjoyed baking cakes and such. It was aproaching noon and soon his sweet little darlings would need some food. Telling them to be good and kissing them on their foreheads, Mycroft left to go to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches.

He had prepared three plates on a tray adding crisps and apples slices. Usually he didn't like to feed his little girl unhealthy food like crisps, but today was a special day. When he entered the garden, however, he almost dropped the tray. He was treated to the sight of his two little charges covered in sand, Sherly's sundress was dripping with water, while Jonny was bare-chested, his blue shirt lying on the floor, also completely wet.

Furious, Daddy put the tray on the picnic table and walked to the sandbox. Sherly and Jonny had noticed Mycroft when he put down the tray with a little more force than neccessary, which jumbled the plates and they clattered. They stopped giggling and playing and looked at Daddy. They could see he was mad and their expressions showed fear. Daddy mad was so not good.

Saying nothing, he took a hand of each of them dragging them to the picnic table. He sat as they stood before him.

"Undress!" He ordered. Sherly obeyed immediately and Jonny followed her example. They both looked stricken. Jonny opened his mouth several times to say something, but Sherly shook her head. Naked they waited for Daddy to say something.

"I told you, no water! What in the world possessed you two to disobey me like that. I'm starting to think, Sherly, you are not fit to have a playmate!"

"No! Please. I'm sorry. Please, I'll never do it again."

"It's a little too late for this, isn't it? I didn't want to this weekend, but apparently I don't have a choice. I'll have to spank you. _Both_ of you."

Both sets of eyes widen. They looked a little scared, but he also could see each's pupils widen.

"You know, if you had waited, I would've given you water to play with later on, but I wanted to wait till after lunch. I knew you'd get dirty and thought you both would've enjoyed a long hot bath together. But no, now I have to spank you and then we'll do a quick bath, before we can sit down to eat. I'm more than just displeased with you today."

Grabbing Sherly's hands first, he pulled her across his knees. He'd have to change his clothes now, too, because somehow they were able to get sticky sand everywhere.

"I'm assuming you initiated this, especially because only you knew where the water tab was, Sherly. Am I right?"

Sherly nodded, already quietly sobbing. She hated being spanked, it hurt very much, she also hated that she always got aroused, too. The conflicting feelings making it even worse.

"Well, then fifteen for you, ten for Jonny."

Sherly thought it wasn't fair, after all Jonny had been all too willing to play along. He even carried most of the water to the sandbox. She didn't argue, because she knew it would only add to her spanks and she definitely didn't want that.

The first five blows weren't so bad, they came in quick succession. Then another five a little harder. Sherly tried to keep quiet. She knew it made Daddy just spank harder if she wailed too loudly. Quiet sobs and moaned escaped anyway.

"One more disobedience and I. Will. End. This. Playdate." Smacking after each of the last five words. He pulled his little girl up and hugged her. He told her she had been good during the spanking and everything was alright now. She was forgiven. He pressed her against his body, feeling her erection through his clothes, patting her spanked red arse a little.

"Now sit down next to me and wait till I'm done with Jonny." Sherly definitely did not want to sit down on the hard wooden bench of the picnic table. Her butt would be very sensitive, but she knew it was her fault that it was so sore. Wincing, she sat down.

Jonny had watched with his eyes wide. Watched the way Sherly's arse had turned red. It'd made him hard, but he was a little scared of being spanked. Daddy was a big man, with very large hands.

"Now, Jonny, for now you will get ten spanks. Try to keep as quiet as possible. You've brought this on to yourself and you will endure it. After it, you will be forgiven. Come now, over my knees and butt up in the air, please."

Jonny hesitantly assumed the position and Mycroft caressed his bum. It was very nice, not quite as pale as Sherly's, but it, too, would get nicely red after ten spanks. He started lightly, after each smack he waited a few seconds. The spanks were getting harder, however, and Mycroft did not forsee the reaction he got from Jonny. Where Sherly was moaning and crying in pain, Jonny's moans were definitely those of pleasure. He was enjoying the spanks. Mycroft's cock hardened. Oh, the good little blogger was a surprise for sure. He could see why Sherlock liked him so much.

After it was over, Jonny stood in front of Mycroft. His dick was incredible hard and oozing precum. Mycroft was fascinated, but because this was a punishment he resisted stroking it. Instead Mycroft took both of them to the bath and cleaned them quickly.

Then they finally sat down at the table in the garden. Mycroft noticed that both sat down rather carefully. Well, he thought with a little smirk, it was their own fault.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the afternoon went in relative quiet. Once, Sherly almost threw a fit, because Jonny accidently broke off the head of one of her dolls. She calmed herself down, when Mycroft squeezed her bum, quietly reminding her that she had already got one spanking. She definitely wouldn't like another one.

For dinner, they made pizza together. It went suprisingly well, although Sherly had to lick tomato sauce from Jonny's face, because she waved her spoon around, splattering his face with it. Everyone had enjoyed that though.

They watched a Disney-DVD after that. As a treat for behaving after the little sand accident, Mycroft stroked them both to completion while sitting in front of the telly. He ignored his own erection. Maybe later in bed he would do something about it.

oOoOoOo

They went to bed together. Even though, Sherly had her own bed, Mycroft loved having his cuddly little girl with him and he would definitely enjoy having Jonny there, too. He dressed her in a nightgown and got one of his white cotton T-shirt for Jonny. As always Daddy slept in the nude. After brushing their teeth and washing their faces, they climbed in bed. Daddy would sleep in the middle, but first he climed over Sherly. Whispering in her ear, that he needed her help, he soon found himself straddling her feeding his cock to her. Oh, his little girls mouth was devine and to make it even sweeter he looked down on Jonny, who stared with obvious excitement. Soon he could feel the climax approaching and he pulled of stroking himself until he came over Sherly's face. They had done this before and Sherly kept still, eyes closed.

After that he got off Sherly and asked, "Jonny, why don't you return the favour from earlier and clean Sherly's face, mhm?"

Oh and Jonny returned the favour with great enjoyment. After that he positioned himself between the too tired little ones. Both cuddled close to Daddy and soon they were sleeping peacefully. Mycroft was stroking two bums thinking tomorrow morning he would like to inspect Jonny's arse closely, seeing if it was as tight and warm as Sherly's. Maybe fucking him, while Sherly watched, prostate massager up her glorious hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft awoke with Sherly's limbs sprawled across his body. Jonny had turned in the night and now his back was pressed against his side. Stroking Sherly awake, he whispered that she is to go brush her teeth and use the loo before coming back to bed without her nightgown. Then Daddy turned and pressed his front to Jonny's back. His erection pressed against the bum of his sleeping little boy. Caressing his sides, Daddy whispered in Jonny's ear.

"Good morning, my sleepy head. Time to wake."

After some stretching, they, too, used the loo and brushed their teeth before climbing back into bed. A naked Sherly greeted them. She was blushing underneath the duvet. She knew that Daddy would make her show herself to them in the nude. Daddy liked to see Sherly naked in the morning and now Jonny would see her, too. Although he had seen her naked yesterday, it still was a new feeling for her to have someone there while she played with Daddy.

With the duvet off, Daddy started kissing and petting her. Sherly soon forgot to be bashful and moaned wantonly. Daddy got the little prosate massager and the lube from the bedstand. With one finger lubed up he stroked her entrance. Kissing her before he entered. Soon he had the massager in place, handing Sherly the remote control. He told her to turn it on full, when he said so later, but now he would like her to watch.

With that Mycroft turned to Jonny who was sitting on the bed. Daddy stripped him of his shirt and told him to get up on his knees and his head on the bed right next to Sherly. The sweet boy did as he was told.

"Am I doing it right, Daddy?" Jonny asked, face red, because now his behind was exposed and it felt very weird.

Mycroft told him that he'd done right and that he was proud.

"Now I don't want you to move anymore ok, no matter what I do."

With that he positioned himself behind Jonny, his face close to Jonny's bum. The hole fluttered a little being so exposed. Daddy hummed and then bent down to lick at the pink hole. Jonny tensed trying desperately not to move, but when Daddy entered him with his hot and wet tongue he bucked. Daddy smacked his thigh and Jonny stilled. After a ruthless licking in which only Jonny's sinful moans could be heard, Daddy lubed up his fingers. Oh, what a sight to be hold. Jonny's tight hole swallowed his fingers. First one, then two, then three.

Mycroft was now panting with arousal and Jonny was moaning and shaking, after being assaulted from behind like this. Oh, was he moaning, occasionally moaning Daddy. Slicking up his dick Mycroft slipped inside Jonny. All three of them groaned. When he was fully seated, he told Sherly to turn on the massager on full speed, she wasn't allowed to touch herself though. Then Daddy pulled back only to slam back into his boy. Oh, it felt good and by the sounds Jonny made he liked it, too. Since seeing Jonny's reaction to pain yesterday, Mycroft decided to just let go and fuck the quivering mess beneath him.

Soon he reached for Jonnys dick, stroking it in tune with his thrusts. Telling Jonny, he was a good boy and Daddy was proud and he could come whenever he was ready, Jonny cried out. He came in Mycrofts hand and Daddy followed soon enough.

Sherly had watched, her arousal heightened by the scenario that played out next to her. Taking pity to her, Daddy slipped out of Jonny – both sighed at the lost contact – and swallowed down Sherly's cock. Since the massager had done its deed, Sherly came down Daddy's throat few minutes later.

Blissed out the three of them dozed for a while, before Daddy cleaned them up and they ate breakfast together in the kitchen.

oOoOoOo

Sated, they enjoyed a nice day playing games, cuddling and stolen kisses from Daddy. Since licking each other's faces had been so much fun for his little ones, Mycroft decided to have fruit for lunch. He cut it up and they ate it off of first Sherly's and then Jonny's body. Mycroft then enjoyed Sherly and Jonny sucking each other off simultaneously and then having Sherly swallow his dick, while Jonny suckled at his balls.

After dinner, though, the mood dropped. Because Mycroft had to take a very early flight to Moscow the next day, they had decided beforehand to end their playdate Sunday evening. After seeing them off, Mycroft sat at his desk. He had wanted to go over some files, but he found he couldn't concentrate. His mind wondered back to the previous two days. It had been great and he wasn't sure if on their next playdate, there wouldn't be a void with Jonny not being there. He would miss him and he wasn't sure how Sherlock felt about that. He feared he would get jealous, if he noticed how much Mycroft had enjoyed Jonny and it would damage their relationship.

Meanwhile, Sherlock and John arrived at 221B. Neither had spoken during the cab-ride. Standing in their living room awkwardly, they soon bid their good night to the other and retired to their respective rooms. Both were lost in their thoughts.


	4. Epilogue

John had an awful day. It had been two weeks since his weekend with Mycroft and Sherlock. He had loved it, for two days he was relaxed, happy and had enjoyed their play time and some serious sexy time. Mycroft sure knew what to do. And now he was supposed to just go back to living with Sherlock, a constant reminder of that wonderful weekend? Sherlock had been at Mycroft's since the day before, leaving John alone in their flat, miserable and horny. To make matters even worse he had nothing but patients with boring illnesses and he'd been puked on _twice_.

Slowly he dragged himself up the stairs, thinking about the bottle of whiskey, that had been gifted to them from one of their clients. Maybe getting drunk would make the day a little brighter. When he opened the door to their living room, he was greeted by the Holmes brothers sitting in the comfy chairs in front of the fire place. He definitely didn't expect that and groaned inwardly, wondering if they wanted to extend their play area to 221b. John thought that then he would have to move out, because he probably couldn't handle that.

The Holmes brothers, though, had something completely different in mind. Both fixed their stares on John, smiling.

"Doctor Watson, it's good to see you." Mycroft greeted the good doctor. Sherlock remained silent, just nodding at John.

"Hi, thought you were over at yours!?"

"Well, we were, but we forgot something vitally here in 221b"

"What in the world could you possibly have left here?" John asked, he was getting moody. Why couldn't they just leave him alone in his misery, when Mycroft stood and walked over to John, who still stood in the doorway. With one hand he caressed John's tired face, leaned down and whispered, "You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'd be delighted to hear your opinion.


End file.
